Mi amado Demonio
by kasai shinju
Summary: Re escrito y todo, no se me ocurre un Summary decente, por lo cual les pido que le den un chancecito jajaj, ok no, ni siquiera existe esa palabra. En fin... quedo en One shot, medio tragico pero bueno xD... Perdon!


**Hola, hola… chiquillas mías, les doy una sincera y arrepentida disculpa. La verdad es que, con este fic lo hemos cambiado a todo.**

**Esperaba que fuera One shot pero se me hizo muy largo y más para todo lo que tenemos que abarcar, si les gusta lo sigo, si no, me pongo a llorar y hago berrinche jajaja ok no, nos vemos luego chiquillas mías y pues… ¿Reviews? Jajaja xD.**

**Disclaimer, Naruto no es de mi propiedad al igual que ninguno de sus personajes, la historia es mía y espero poder asustarlas con ella, espero.**

* * *

_Querido diario._

_Como ya había escrito anteriormente, podía sentir su presencia otra vez, mire disimuladamente encima de mi hombro, pero no había nadie, regrese mi vista hasta ti y continúe escribiendo, es cierto que padre podría llamarme loca como tantas veces lo ha hecho, pero eso no borrara el hecho de que aun lo presiento._

_Su mirada esta posada sobre mi espalda puedo sentirlo observarme, el frio cala mis huesos, tengo miedo mi amado diario, no sé qué hacer, miro disimuladamente otra vez y algo parece moverse. Estoy tan asustada, no puedo más, quiero escapar de su presencia, parece seguirme a todos lados, cada movimiento, incluso lo percibo cuando estoy leyendo en la sala…_

La joven dejó su libro a un lado y volteo hacia la puerta, alguien había llamado a ella, miro hacia la esquina, pero ya no parecía haber nada, se levanto pronto y cerro su bata de dormir, estaba prohibido mostrar más piel de lo moralmente permitido, camino pronto hasta la puerta y la abrió despacio.

- P-padre…- un hombre castaño, de rostro recio, mirada fría, se dejaba ver por aquella puerta de madera- a- a ¿Qué debo s-su visita?- dijo con la vista gacha.

- Neji me ha comentado que sigues con tus paranoias de que alguien te vigila- la joven levanto su vista rápidamente hasta él y lo miro con asombro- entiéndelo Hinata, nadie te vigila- ella contuvo sus lagrimas- ¡Tienes pensamientos enfermos, eso es deshonra!- ella se amedrento y cubrió con sus manos su rostro, por si él pensaba golpearla- mañana vendrá el doctor a verte- ella asintió y vio a su progenitor partir de aquella habitación, se dejo caer un poco contra el suelo y sus lagrimas no tardaron en salir.

Llevaba dos meses y medio con aquella sensación, no estaba loca no tenia pensamientos enfermos, tampoco tenía nada mal, pero no podía explicar aquella presencia en su habitación, miro la pequeña llama de la vela que alumbraba su lugar y sollozo.

Unos ojos negros la veían desde la penumbra, intentaba llamarla, pero ella se resistía, lo único que no sabía es que eso la hacía más tentadora, se acerco a pasos tranquilos, arrastrando consigo una neblina densa y negra, sus manos pálidas y frías se acercaron hasta ella.

Por fin la tocaría, después de tanto tiempo, pero entonces… alguien toco la puerta otra vez, maldijo por lo bajo y desapareció, la vio correr a atender y sus manos se hicieron puños, el otro castaño estaba con ella, la miraba fijamente con esa maldita mirada que él conocía, nadie la podía tocar, era de él y hoy lo demostraría.

Neji levanto la vista hacia la esquina de la habitación de Hinata, se veía oscura, pero él no creía en las paranoias de su prima, el solo quería lo que Hiashi-sama le había dicho, sonrió de lado y con mucha más fuerza de la normal, condujo a Hinata hasta su cama, la recostó a la fuerza y la obligo a dormir. Ella lo miro con miedo, pero asintió.

- No salgas de aquí esta noche, Hinata. No queremos que tu "Amigo" vaya a aparecer y te haga algo- La joven morena lo miro con miedo y esa sensación de pesadez la embargo, estaba allí, otra vez- buenas noches, Hinata- dijo lascivamente.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un nuevo amanecer el saco de la oscuridad que sus parpados cerrados provocaban, miro a todos lados, no se había quitado la bata para dormir, pero de todos modos no importaba, miro hacia su derecha y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una rosa en ella, pero no era cualquiera, era de color azul.

La tomo delicadamente y olio su perfume, era hermoso, una sonrisa se instalo en sus facciones ¿Quién se la habría dado? Miro a todos lados, pero no había nada, miro hacia su diario, lo había dejado abierto, se levanto rápidamente y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un mensaje "Mi hermosa Hime, concédeme el placer de ser tu amigo"

Miro asustada a todos lados y no encontró nada, pero el detalle de la rosa era hermoso, miro hacia abajo derrotada, ¿Qué le costaba hacerse amiga de un desconocido como él? Claro, esperaba que fuera "él" quien cada noche vigilaba sus acciones, un escalofrió la recorrió entera.

Corrió a buscar uno de sus vestidos, su nana no tardaría en subir a cambiarla y ella debía estar lista.

..

...

...

...

...

...

Su rutina diaria era aburridísima, miro hacia su derecha, había varias jóvenes en la misma actividad que ella, bordado, pero eso no impedía que se le hiciera molesto, miro hacia afuera y se sorprendió, había alguien en los arbustos. Un miedo la invadió y pego un ligero grito.

- ¡Hyuga-sama! ¡¿Qué sucede?!- ella volteo a ver a su institutriz- ¡Dígame!

- A… y-yo… - todas la miraban preocupadas, pero no podía decir que lo había visto, miro de nuevo hacia allí y no había nadie- v-vi… u-un perro- la mujer se asombro- e-estaba allí afuera… l-lo siento- hizo una reverencia y todas se relajaron.

- No nos asuste asi, Hyuga-sama- ella asintió, miro de nuevo hacia afuera y no había nadie- ¡Bien, es hora de su descanso, pueden salir señoritas!- todas asintieron y en orden comenzaron a salir, Hinata miro a todos lados y camino aprisa hacia los arbustos.

"Luces radiante el día de hoy" sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, otra nota y una rosa más, sonrió con agradecimiento, nadie había sido amable con ella, nunca. Se sentó en ese lugar y releyó la nota varias veces.

Era hermosa, su nívea piel, la cual había tenido el placer de marcar, sin que ella se diera cuenta, nadie la tocaría y si alguien lo hacía, él se enteraría. Sus hermosos ojos perla, su cabello media noche, brillando ante la luz del sol, todo valía la pena.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Seguiría con las notas y las rosas, ella misma le pediría presentarse y entonces… nadie se la quitaría otra vez, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus dientes lucieron, ella seria suya, siempre suya.

La vio levantarse de donde estaba aun con la rosa pegada a su hermoso rostro, se veía feliz, sonrió de nuevo. Tendría que ser paciente, pero él no perdería.

La joven morena se encontraba en la sala de su casa, sentada en aquel gran piano, interpretando la melodía que más le gustaba, sus hermosos ojos perla miraban ávidos las teclas y sus manos se movían de manera rápida sobre ellas.

Se mecía al compas de la música y más al sentir su alma irse lejos de solo escuchar la música en la sala. La puerta se abrió, podía escuchar perfectamente todos los sonidos de la casa, por ella ingreso alguien, pero no hizo intento de llamar su atención, volteo un poco. Pero esa pesadez se dejo sentir de nuevo.

Dejo de tocar y volteo inmediatamente, pero no había nadie y ya no se sentía nada, bajo su vista y volvió a tocar. La presencia se dejo sentir de nuevo y ella iba a detenerse otra vez, pero mejor decidió continuar, sus ojos se cerraron para percibir sus emociones y la energía.

Se asusto, era alguien muy negro, muy peligroso. Intento abrir sus ojos, pero no podía. Siguió tocando, quería verlo. Unos destellos negros hicieron su aparición, parecía cabello, concentro más su atención y ahora eran ojos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, por fin podía verlo, bueno entre comillas, sus ojos eran lo más llamativo, negros como la noche, como los abismos de los que hablaba su "libro sagrado" pero aun asi no se detuvo, no tuvo miedo.

Sus manos dejaron de tocar y lentamente se dio la vuelta, sus ojos seguían cerrados y aun podía percibirlo, estiro sus manos hasta él. Al parecer también quería lo mismo, estiro sus manos y ella pudo sentir el frio cuando se aproximo.

El sonrió, ella lo había buscado y apenas iban dos días, sonrió de lado y estiro su mano lista para sentirla de manera consciente, estaba por rozar sus pequeños dedos cuando…

- ¡Hinata-sama!- ella brinco en su lugar y miro al frente- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡El médico llego!- ella bajo la vista y asintió- ¡Apresúrese!- se levanto pronto y salió corriendo- esa Hinata-sama, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué ella si es rica y yo no?- miro el piano y camino hasta cerrarlo, acomodo el cojín y salió, pero antes.

El sonido de las teclas la detuvo, miro y la tapa estaba abierta, el cojín estaba tirado en el suelo, abrió sus ojos y miro a todos lados, un aire pesado y frio se dejo sentir y la mujer empezó a temblar, volteo hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero esta se cerro de golpe frente a su cara, haciéndola caer de nalgas sobre la alfombra.

Miro asustada hacia todos lados, podía sentir que alguien la vigilaba, podía sentir el frio. Abrió sus ojos, vaho caliente salía de su boca y un temblor incontrolable la inundo, pego un grito que alertó todos los de la casa y salió corriendo como pudo de esa habitación.

..

...

...

...

...

Hinata miro asustada hacia la puerta del vestíbulo en donde estaba con el doctor, este miro asombrado a todos lados y salió corriendo, dejando a la joven allí. Sintió ese conocido frio y volteo un poco, algo le decía que había sido él, pero por alguna razón y por vez primera, no sintió miedo.

El médico volvió después de un rato y se limpiaba el sudor de su calva cabeza, Hinata se sentó de nuevo y miro hacia el techo, cerró sus ojos y trato de concentrarse en él otra vez, pero al parecer el doctor lo ahuyentaba, sintió tristeza, su primer amigo no estaba.

Estaba sola, como siempre lo había estado, miro al doctor, este solo hablaba sobre la fisiología recién descubierta sobre las cuestiones mentales, la fisiología de la mente como tal. Ella solo lo ignoro y cerró sus ojos nuevamente, no quería escuchar a un hombre ridículo como aquel.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Tres días más habían pasado y él no había venido a verla, ni siquiera sentía su presencia, se sintió extraña, ella deseaba que él la dejara en paz y ahora solo lo buscaba en las esquinas de la casa, se descubría asi misma ignorando a sus profesores e incluso a su padre, con tal de verlo.

Hiashi-sama también lo había notado y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, mando a llamar a su hija y también a su sobrino. A ver si le parecía seguir ignorándolo, primero les daría su anuncio y después ella se las pagaría.

- Buenos días, Hiashi-sama- saludo el castaño menor- ¿Por qué nos ha llamado?

- Es por algo que nos concierne a todos- Hinata aun seguía viendo hacia las esquinas, el no estaba otra vez- ¡Hinata!- brinco y miro con miedo a su padre- ¡Es la última vez que me ignoras jovencita!- ella bajo la vista.- ¡Tienes toda la jodida semana ignorándome, a mi a tu doctor, a tus profesores!

- N-no es b-bonito q-que te i-ignoren ¿cierto?- sus ojos lo miraron fijamente, se tapo la boca al oír lo que había dicho y de nuevo fijo su vista en su progenitor y e Neji, ambos la miraban sorprendidos- l-lo siento- bajo la vista, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

..

...

..

...

...

...

...

Se encontraba en su habitación, apretando sus sabanas, le dolía todo el cuerpo, Hiashi la había castigado por hablar de más, pero eso no era lo peor. Estaba comprometida con Neji, sus pequeñas manos se apretaron más y lagrimas de dolor, rabia e indignación.

- ¿D-donde e-estás?- susurro- p-por favor… n-necesito a alguien c-con quien hablar- sabía que estaba haciendo mal, ella no debía llamarlo, el era peligroso "pero es el único que no me ha lastimado" lagrimas de amargura cayeron pro sus perlados ojos mientras el dolor en su espalda y piernas se hacía más fuerte.

- Hime…- volteo despacio y abrió los ojos, una sombra negra y larga, de ojos rojos estaba allí parado, sintió miedo, pero después negó, no debía sentir miedo, con parsimonia estiro su mano hasta él- ¿Qué sucedió?- ni siquiera era la voz de una persona, era gutural, se oía tenso.

- N-nada…- sollozo, el frio recibió su pequeña mano y ella se sorprendió, era real, estaba allí- v-viniste- él se acerco y Hinata no pudo más. Se lanzo contra la negra figura, siendo recibida por un pecho fuerte y desnudo, unos brazos la envolvieron y ese frio característico de él, pero algo ardía en su pecho- l-lo ciento…

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?- abrió los ojos, miro hacia arriba y casi le da un infarto, era el hombre más apuesto que haya visto en su vida, sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin fondo, su nariz recta, sus labios delgados. Su rostro terso y pálido al igual que sus extremidades y su cuerpo, sus negros cabellos, largos para un caballero actual, pero cortos en comparación con los de su familia. Estaban alborotados y dos cuernos blancos sobresalían de ella, solo eso le confirmaba lo que ya venía sospechando- ¿Quién fue?- dijo de nuevo.

- N-nadie…- el moreno frunció el ceño- m-me caí p-por las escaleras- el chico bajo su mano hasta su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo de nuevo- y-yo…

- Estás mintiendo- dijo sin más- odio las mentiras, son lo que más odio en el mundo, asi que trata de no mentirme- ella bajo la vista de nuevo, pero él la obligo a levantarla de nuevo- ¿Quién fue?

- M-mi padre- dijo bajito, el joven solo suspiro y paso de nuevo sus brazos por el cuerpo de la joven, ella cerró los ojos- l-lo siento… n-no t-tenia a quien más acudir y…- el solo la silenció un poco y volvió a abrazarla, las pagaría ese sujeto, nadie podía tocarla y él lo había hecho. Sus ojos brillaron rojos y con amenaza cargada- ¿C-cómo te llamas?- el abrió los ojos.

- No te lo diré- ella hizo un puchero- descansa, es tarde- dijo sin más. Ella solo lo abrazo más fuerte y él suspiro- vamos- negó de nuevo- tus heridas sanaran si descansas- lagrimas rodaron por las blancas mejillas y con cuidado camino hasta su cama- no dejare que nadie entre, puedes estar tranquila.

- G- gracias- el asintió, volvió a su esquina, como siempre velando sus sueños desde la oscuridad, ella cerro sus ojos, le dolía estar acostada. Pero qué más podía hacer.

..

...

...

...

...

Los días pasaron de nuevo y la relación entre ambos pelinegros era cada vez mas estrecha, Hinata disfrutaba de su silenciosa compañía, el solo la observaba y vigilaba que nadie la dañara, en lo que iba del mes, ya había lesionado a dos sirvientas y corrido a cuatro nanas. Nadie podía tocarla, ni verla y si los que eran familia de ella le hacían algo, con la pena fingida en su corazón de hielo. Los mataría.

Miro a la joven, incluso se veía más radiante, seguía sin prestar atención a lo que le decían, es más, era torpe, en sus tejidos y costuras siempre se picaba un dedo, pero eso era lo que a él le gustaba, su torpeza, su pureza, su manera de ser. Ella seria suya, siempre lo seria. Sonrió un poco al verla correr en las escaleras, con aquel jodido vestido.

Siempre parecía que tenía dos pies izquierdos y con él no podía ni mantenerse en pie, miro a su derecha, ese castaño la veía, con una mirada que era todo menos cariño, frunció el ceño, si él le hacía algo…

- Y-y e-entonces… l-la s-señorita m- me f-felicito por mi dibujo- dijo mientras tejía, el joven demonio la veía desde la esquina- ¿Por qué no te sientas?- el negó- s-supongo que e-estar parado t-todo el d-día es c-cansado- el negó de nuevo y ella hizo un puchero- ¿M-me dirás tu nombre?

- Te dije que no- dijo en tono suave, ella le sonrió un poco, el era atractivo- ¿Qué tanto me ves?- sonrió con burla y la joven se sonrojo- es tarde, deberías dormir ya.

- N-no tengo s-sueño- el sonrió- s-solo e-en las n-noches p-podemos p-platicar, n-no quiero dormir- el negó- ¿De dónde v-vienes?

- Eso tampoco te incumbe- ella solo rio un poco y el chico suspiro.- No te rías…

- L-lo siento e-es solo que…- siguió riendo- e-eres g-gracioso- el abrió los ojos- m-me a-agradas… m-me gustaría q-que siempre f-fuéramos amigos y…

- Hinata-sama- miraron a la puerta- ¿Qué hace aun levantada? Hiashi-sama se enojara si la ve aun despierta, ella bajo la vista- ande, déjeme cambiarla- el moreno frunció el ceño, el tal Hiashi parecía la sombra de la chica, siempre sabía lo que hacía- ya está, ande a dormir- ella asintió- ¿Por qué hace tanto frio?- la joven abrió los ojos- le pondré otras cobijas encima para que no sienta frio.

..

...

...

...

- ¿Ya se durmió?- le pregunto un castaño a la mucama, la cual negó- ¿Por qué estará despierta a estas horas?

- No lo sé… pero ella habla sola- el castaño abrió los ojos- temo por la salud mental de la señorita- empezó a caminar y el castaño miro hacia la habitación, estaba dispuesto a entrar pero esta se cerró por dentro. Miro asustado y no parecía haber nada- ¡Ah!- volteo y la mucama estaba sentada en las escaleras.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- ella miro hacia él y trato de explicar pero antes de si quiera sacar palabra. Alguien jalo su pierna- ¡Hey!- Neji se acerco corriendo solo para ver a la mujer aferrada al barandal de madera y gritar como loca- ¡Resiste!- pero alguien lo empujo- ¡Argh!

- ¡Neji-sama!- grito la mucama para gatear hasta él- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿No se lastimo?- el solo miro hacia las escaleras ¿Qué había sido eso?

..

...

...

...

...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la Hyuga. Ella se encontraba abrazada al moreno, era agradable sentir lo frio de su piel contra la suya, el joven demonio solo sonrió un poco al escuchar los gritos, pero ella no los oiría.

Meció sus cabellos y ella fue cerrado sus perlados ojos, hasta sumirse en la oscuridad total, beso su frente, daría lo que fuera porque ella lo quisiera más que un amigo, pero pronto sucedería, sonrió de nuevo y abrió el pestillo de la puerta para permitir el acceso de los demás.

Beso de nuevo la frente de ella y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, dejándola sola y en aquella gran cama, abrazada a la almohada y sonriendo como niña pequeña, por vez primera no había pesadillas para ella.

..

...

...

...

...

Bajo a desayunar con una cara de tranquilidad, había estado con su demonio un rato antes de bajar y eso la había puesto feliz, miro hacia el comedor y Neji tenía una venda en el brazo, abrió los ojos y miro a la sirvienta, la cual rengueaba un poco, trato de no reírse y camino hasta su lugar.

Hiashi la miro fijamente, Neji lo había puesto al tanto, hablaba sola, la puerta se cerró sin motivo alguno y tanto él como la mucama cayeron de las escaleras, ella debía estar usando brujería y por eso pasaban esas cosas, intento abrir la boca hacia ella, pero una pesadez lo embargo, miro a todos lados y después a su hija, la cual veía con una sonrisa hacia la esquina de la casa.

Miro en esa dirección y ahí no había nada, pero ella seguía lo que fuera que había allí, sus ojos no se apartaban de aquello e incluso sus mejillas se estaban coloreando, dejo su plato a medias y con mucho cuidado se levanto de la mesa, hizo una reverencia y camino un poco para después salir corriendo al jardín.

El joven demonio miro con una sonrisa a la joven y después a su progenitor, era una amenaza para él y para ella, no podía permitir que ese sujeto se quedara allí más tiempo, camino en la misma dirección que ella y la encontró sentada en el pasto, riéndose sin razón aparente. Esa chica estaba loca.

- Sasuke- su risa se detuvo y volteo a verlo- me llamo Sasuke- dijo con la mirada a otro lado- un demonio, como ya lo habrás supuesto- ella solo sonrió y estiro su mano hacia él.

- Mucho gusto Sasuke-kun- el chico sonrió, siguieron platicando en aquella extensión de pasto y todos los habitantes de la casa veían asombrados como la joven reía por lo bajo, al parecer estaba haciendo algo.

..

...

...

...

- No podre estar contigo un tiempo-Dijo un día que se encontraban en la habitacion de la morena, ella lo miro con pena- tengo cosas que hacer- ella asintió y él se acerco a la joven- te prometo volver pronto, no pienso dejarte en esta casa más tiempo- ella lo abrazo y Sasuke enterró su cara en los negros cabellos de la joven.

- C-cuídate m-mucho s- Sasuke-kun- el asintió, beso su coronilla y Hinata levanto su rostro hasta él- y-yo te e-esperare… s-siempre- dijo sin más, con lágrimas bañando su hermoso rostro Sasuke abrió los ojos- siempre t-te esperare…

- Hinata…- apretó sus brazos en torno a la joven- regresare pronto, lo prometo- reafirmo su promesa y ella asintió, Sasuke inclino su rostro y tomo posesión de los labios femeninos.

Ya era suya, nunca nadie más, ni ningún demonio, ni ángel, ni humano la tocarían de nuevo, era suya y aquel que le pusiera un dedo encima, lo mataría. La dejo dormida en aquella gran cama y desapareció en su nube negra. Tendría que estar lejos, lo haría, solo asi podría protegerla de los otros.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un par de días y Hinata veía hacia aquella gran ventana, no se había movido de su habitación, las cuestiones "Extrañas" se habían detenido, a lo mejor era porque faltaba él, pero ya nadie se metía con ella, solo su padre y eso para recordarle lo inútil que era. Pero ella ya no le prestaba atención.

No desde que él le había dicho que nadie más la tocaría, ella le creía, miro de nuevo la inmensidad del cielo y dejo que el viento meciera sus cabellos, nada la hacía más feliz que sus ratos de ocio. Sonrió de nuevo, que linda era la vida cuando todo el mundo te dejaba en paz.

La puerta se abrió de manera estruendosa y ella volteo rápidamente a ver en esa dirección, Neji tenía el ceño fruncido y la miraba fijamente, detrás de él venía el médico y su padre, miro con miedo a los tres varones y se levanto de su silla ¿Qué estaban tramando?

- Hinata- dijo Hiashi- es hora de tu revisión- Hinata miro a todos lados, desde que Sasuke no estaba ella se había negado, bueno con el ahí tampoco había accedido, pero antes si alguien le ponía un dedo encima algo pasaba- ¿Entiendes?

Se quedo sentada allí, dejando que el doctor examinara cada centímetro de piel visible, la invisible no la dejaría ver ni con cuchillo, era una violación a su pudor, miro hacia su progenitor, este tenía una mirada desquiciada, algo estaba planeado, pero ella no sabía que era.

Neji tenía una mirada lesiva, pero ella no se amedrentaría, Sasuke volvería pronto, el se lo había prometido y el cumpliría su promesa, los demonios eran seres de palabra, como el mismo había dicho antes. Dejo que el doctor revisara su cabeza y al final suspiro.

Deseaba que Sasuke volviera pronto, solo con él estaba a salvo, solo Sasuke podía cuidarla de esa gente tan ruin y tan mala, ella seria paciente _"Lo esperare por siempre, si es necesario"_

* * *

**Hasta aquí, re subido, reescrito, re… re todo jajaja, no ya en serio. Esta era la idea original de Mi amado demonio, pero cuando escribí la otra me gusto, pero después… se cebo U_U Buuu pero bueno, espero que si les guste, ya el siguiente tendrá más actividad demoniaca y pues… jajaja espero que si les guste y no me maten por haber borrado el otro. Perdón. Jajaja**

**Bueno, un dato curioso jaja se me acaba de ocurrir, bueno me acabo de acordar de él. ¿Sabian ustedes que los demonios tambien son de piel fria? bueno, se supone que los demonios toman la apariencia que tu quieres que tomen, algo asi como tus peores miedos o tus mayores deseos.**

**los famosos Incubos, son los que toman la apariencia del amante perfecto, he ahi porque Hinata-chan vio a Sasuke-kun jejeje, Los demonios son seres de palabra y odian las mentiras, ellos no mienten y si tu les mientes, valiste queso jajaja.**

**Fin.**

**Kasai. **


End file.
